


strawberry waffles and whipped cream

by santanico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff with Allison and Lydia and breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry waffles and whipped cream

Allison wakes up to sun in her eyes and it takes her a hazy moment to remember where she is and regain her composure. She rolls over, comforted by the warmth of the comforter right below her shoulders. She starts to speak, expecting another person in bed with her, but the space where Lydia had been sleeping is empty. Frowning to herself, Allison runs a hand against the sheets and then the pillow besides her. They’re still warm, meaning Lydia couldn’t have been up for long. Maybe she just went to the bathroom.

Allison drifts off as she waits, eased into further sleep by warmth and comfort. When she wakes up again, it’s from being jerked up by Lydia’s bright voice.

“I brought you breakfast.” It’s surreal for a moment, and Allison sits up.

“You what?” Allison rubs her eyes and suddenly feels very much like she overslept – she’s only wearing a camisole and sweatpants that she had dragged on last night before she passed out. Lydia is already fully dressed, make-up pristine and perfect. Her dress is a bright red, but not a harsh color, almost tinged with shades of gold. It fits perfectly around her waist with a large but basic belt – no stockings or tights, which Allison appreciates, though. Her arms are bare too besides the short sleeves of the fitted dress.

“I made breakfast. I wanted to surprise you, so I got up early. I figured you’d be tired anyway.” Lydia is beaming and clearly proud of herself, and Allison feels a warm bloom in her chest, her tension ebbing away with every second. “I thought you’d like waffles. Did you know we have a waffle-maker? And I had some batter anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal. They come out really good, though.” Lydia sidesteps to Allison’s side of the bed and Allison finally really started to notice the sweet smell of syrup and the wholesome smell of waffles.

“You even put strawberries and whipped cream on top?” Allison says, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She can’t even close her mouth as Lydia sets the platter carefully on Allison’s lap, smirking again. She never really laughs, but she smiles and the scoffs and she smirks, and Allison knows exactly how to read those motions.

“Your favorite.”

“You’re right,” Allison whispers in amazement. “Can I kiss you?”

Lydia seems to be pondering for a moment but she grins and leans forward into Allison’s space. They both shift, careful not to knock over any of the finely placed foods. Allison and Lydia meet almost perfectly halfway over an array of still hot waffles, and Lydia tastes like strawberry lipgloss, smooth and slick and perfectly in tune with the breakfast.

“Thank you,” Allison says against Lydia’s lips, still smiling. “I look like a mess and you made me breakfast in bed.”

Lydia tucks a strand of hair behind Allison’s ear and gently runs her hand down Allison’s bare arm. “You’ve been exhausted,” she says, matter-of-factly, scooting in a little closer and pressing their foreheads together. Allison closes her eyes and lets out a breath of relief. “I just wanted to do something for you.”

Allison smiles, eyes still shut, and rests her own hand against Lydia’s back. “I’ll have to make it up to you sometime,” she murmurs, and Lydia kisses her again, lips a little stickier now. “You’ll have to reapply.” Lydia snorts, more amused now. “You taste good.”

“Yeah, you always say that.”

Allison blushes. It’s a good start to what she imagines will be a good week.


End file.
